James vai ser mamãe!
by Larizzaz
Summary: CAPÍTULO II. James queria muito um filho e por isso, começa a trapacear, alterando as poções contraceptivas e evitando fazer os feitiços de proteção, sem que sua esposa, Lily, soubesse. Só que agora sua barriga começou a crescer e ele não sabe o que fazer
1. Trailer

_**James vai ser mamãe!**_

**Espécie: **Long Fic.

**Escritora**: _Larissa_.

**Codinome Beija-Flor**: _Ellen Victory Potter_.

**Gênero: **Comédia. **(**ou não**)**.

**Fiction Rated: T (**Crianças não precisam ouvir falar de poções contraceptivas, ainda**)**.

**Essa fic provavelmente é uma UA (**Universo Alternativo**). - **Na série original Lily engravidou, não é galera? Bah.

**Pontos de vista**: James e Lily - provavelmente um ou dois capítulos com Sirius.

**Resumo: **James Potter queria muito um filho e por isso, começa a trapacear, alterando as poções contraceptivas e evitando fazer os feitiços de proteção, sem que sua esposa, Lily Potter, soubesse. Só que agora sua barriga começou a crescer e ele não sabe o que fazer!

* * *

_**Short **_**Trailer:**

**Lily Potter era uma esposa normal...**

- James, querido, não me venha com essa de filhos, por favor. Não é hora de ter uma geração de _Potterzinhos inescrupulosos_... – eu _sempre_ repito isso a ele.

**...James Potter era um marido perfeito...**

- Qual o problema de um _Potterzinho inescrupuloso_? – ele resmungou.

- Voldemort é o problema. – sibilei.

- Mas ele não precisa conhecê-lo. – James disse num tom _óbvio_.

Revirei os olhos.

**...mas até Maridos-Aurores-Perfeitos cometem erros...**

- Vamos brindar! – James disse animado – Esse é um _plano_ que realmente vai dar certo!

- Você vai enganar ela! – Remo disse incrédulo.

- Pontas, que _bebida azul_ é essa?

**...deixando suas esposas normais de cabelos em pé...**

- James, você viu uma poção azul que eu deixei aqui em cima? – ela perguntou apressada.

Gelei. Por acaso, eu, Remo e Sirius não brindamos com _alguma coisa azul_ ontem?

- Er- não, _querida_. – menti rápido.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ BEBEU!

**...e colocando dúvidas na cabeça dos melhores amigos...**

- Almofadinhas, eu _não_ posso beber.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu estou vomitando quando tomo _Whisky de Dragão_!

- Pontas, você é gay?

**Agora, uma certa ruiva tem que correr contra o tempo...**

- Rose, você precisa me ajudar! – comecei desesperada. As lembranças do longo cabelo loiro de veela na minha mente.

- Mas, _como_? James bebeu a porção! E não tem nenhuma amostra dela!

- Merlin, eu estou frita... Ele vai morrer! – respondi dramática.

**...porque nove meses depois...**

- James, você está tão gordo. – ela comentou. Não era mentira. Onde estão meus músculos?

**...vocês verão o resultado.**

- GRÁVIDO? – GRÁVIDO? Homens não ficam grávidos! – Que brincadeira é essa, Lily? – completei nervoso.

- James, você vai ser... _mamãe_! – Almofadinhas zombou, tão incrédulo quanto eu.

**James vai ser mamãe!**

- Ok, respira, James... – Almofadinhas me ajudou – Mas... _por onde o bebê vai sair_?

Desabei _de novo_ no sofá.

Por onde?

* * *

Em breve, no _Fanfiction_.

**N/A: **Tudo bem, eu _nunca_ escrevi um Trailer antes. Mostrei para algumas pessoas (Obrigada Zihsendin e Rayane Pan!) e elas pareceram gostar.

Essa não é a primeira fic publicada que eu tenho J/L. (Escrevo também o Diário de Lílian Evans - passem lá! Outra comédia!). Essa é uma fic que eu estou me divertindo muito em escrever. AMO marotos.

Reviews **é igual a **Atualização! Opinem, por favor!

Então, devo postar?

Beijos,

**Ellen Potter.**


	2. Família Potter

* * *

**Capítulo I - Família Potter  
**

- _Mais_ três poções para você, Potter.

Droga. Era para ser fim de expediente, sabia?

Meu nome é Lily Histérica Potter. E eu tenho pavor, PAVOR de engravidar.

PAVOR! Deu para entender?

Mas, meu marido, James Potter, supostamente não entende nada disso (homens são tão idiotas!). Ele provavelmente acha que gerar uma criança só inclui basicamente três coisas: _fazer amor_, _barriga crescendo_ e a _Maternidade do St. Mungus_.

Não que eu não queira ter filhos. EU QUERO. Mas não agora. Quer dizer, como alguém supõe que eu crie meus filhos em um mundo onde Lord Voldemort acha que é _Deus_? James, mais do que nunca, deveria saber disso!

Mas quem disse que ele me ouve? (_Algum dia ele me ouviu?)_. Ele quer uma geração de Potterzinhos-Marotos inescrupulosos que deixariam os cabelos do perfeito coque de McGonagall em pé! Ele quer uma geração de desordeiros e quebradores de regras!

Merlin, _não_ terei um Monitor na família.

De qualquer forma, _era para ser fim de expediente_. Mas, como todo mundo sabe, o Departamento de Mistérios é _tão_ imprevisível quanto o Departamento de Aurores.

Eu trabalho na Divisão de Criação e Registro de Novas Poções e Encantamentos (nome legal, não?). Trabalho, basicamente, com Poções e Encantamentos (duas matérias em que eu era excepcionalmente boa em Hogwarts, admito!). A todo tempo estou testando, testando e _testando_ os limites mágicos.

Pode ser bem legal ou bem chato, às vezes.

Por exemplo, passei a semana passada inteira com cabelos loiros e longos, como uma _veela _(James ficou maluco!) e acabei passando o Encantamento a ele (Eu fiquei maluca!).

Tenho certeza que _nem_ Almofadinhas, _nem_ a Ordem esquecerão disso tão facilmente.

Voltando.

Ainda tenho três poções azuladas. TRÊS.

As pesquisas chegam de todos os lugares, geralmente ninguém tem a mínima idéia do que elas são capazes de fazer. Meu trabalho, então, se resume a _descobrir_. E isso envolve paciência, tempo e uma mente calma (coisas que eu preciso, DEFINITIVAMENTE, ter).

Mas, _como_? Quando se é esposa de James Potter isso é, praticamente, impossível!

Talvez eu deva finalizar o serviço em casa, hoje.

Aparatando.

Eu e James estamos casados a três anos. Namoramos quatro (começamos a namorar no último ano em Hogwarts). E agora James quer filhos. _Filhos_. Como eu vou cuidar de uma criança com todo esse trabalho?

Nós moramos em uma casa espaçosa (James escolheu), que – definitivamente – caberiam muitas crianças.

Temos amigos leais, bons empregos, lutamos contra o mal na Ordem da Fênix... Muito trabalho.

Não vou mentir que às vezes me sinto só, vejo todas aquelas mulheres trouxas no Parque, cuidando de seus filhos, sem se importar se há ou não um psicopata atrás deles.

Há dois dias todos na Ordem estão muito excitados com a notícia de que Alice Longbottom, a esposa de Frank, está grávida. Molly Weasley já tem um bebê de 4 meses na barriga. Ei, isso é muita pressão para mim! Eu sei que sou a mais nova do grupo e também já deveria estar com dez filhos no mundo... mas, _quem_ me entende?

Eu realmente estou muito exausta para pensar sobre alguma coisa. Vou largar meu projeto em qualquer canto, porque, afinal, eu ainda não tenho crianças em casa para manter tudo fora de alcance! Viva! Viu? Um ponto positivo nisso tudo!

_Duvido_ se Molly pode deixar suas coisas em cima da bancada da sala sem que um dos cinco filhos dela façam estragos.

Vou tomar um banho maravilhoso e me preparar para a chegada do meu adorável-marido-auror e que eu espero sinceramente que esteja vivo até agora, apesar de o relógio da cozinha apenas apontar, "Drink com Sirius".

* * *

- Almofadinhas, onde estão aqueles relatórios? – perguntei coçando a cabeça. Essa sala precisa de uma arrumação urgente. Talvez eu peça para a Lily.

- Sei lá, Pontas. Procura na mesa, foi onde eu deixei. – Almofadinhas me disse distraído, olhando uma revista pornô, que Lily me proibiu de chegar a dez metros de distância. Ou não.

- Eu não encontro _nada_ nessa bagunça. – disse irritado depois que uma foto de Fenrir Greyback caiu em cima da minha cabeça.

Eu e Sirius trabalhamos no Departamento _mais_ legal de todo o Ministério. O Departamento de Aurores. Estudamos arduamente (mentir é feio) para nos formamos e perseguimos bruxos malignos (como os da família do próprio Sirius).

Dividimos a sala com mais um auror – Frank Longbottom – também formado em Hogwarts, cuja esposa recentemente descobriu que está grávida. Grávida. Ah, o que eu daria para ver _minha_ Lily com uma barriga imensa, carregando um bebê meu.

Ploft – Sirius arremessou a revista pornô na minha cabeça.

- Dá pra _parar_ de pensar na Lily? Temos uma batida.

Batida? Adoro batidas. São basicamente formas de levar a prática à teoria.

Eu, Almofadinhas e Frank aparatamos em um beco escuro. Já podíamos ouvir os gritos. Os Comensais estão ficando cada vez mais ousados do que nunca. Nesse ritmo, os trouxas descobrirão a existência dos bruxos até o Natal.

Não dá para ser mais discreto, por favor?

- O que era aquilo? O que era... Quem são vocês? Porque vocês estão usando _gravetos_?

Porque os trouxas sempre fazem tantas perguntas? Não é bem mais fácil nos deixar fazer nosso trabalho em paz?

- Potter, você cuida dos casos de alteração de memória, Black, veja se há feridos. Eu vou ver se ainda há deles por aqui.

Eu _sempre_ fico com os casos mais legais.

- _Obliviate!_ - disse entediado para a mulher eufórica que nos perseguia, fazendo ela dar meia volta e ir para casa.

Sinceramente, Voldemort já está me enchendo o saco. Por que ele não erra a poção e se explode? Melhor, por que ele não aponta a varinha para si mesmo e nos deixa em paz? _A culpa é toda dele_.

- Tudo certo. - Frank voltou, sério - Sem sinal de ninguém. Eles não estão mais aqui...

- Nenhum ferido - Sirius informou - eu não sei o que eles estavam pretendendo fazer aqui, mas é muita sorte nossa de que ninguém tenha se machucado. Só alguns arranhões insignificantes na mulher que estava ao lado da parede destruída.

- Potter?

- Todos _sem_ memória.

Depois disso fui liberado do meu turno, já que o time dos aurores das próximas doze horas já havia chegado.

Acho que vou tomar um _drink_ com Sirius, antes de ver meu Lírio.

Eu e Sirius nunca frequentamos o mesmo lugar. Sabe como é, _precaução de aurores_. Às vezes nos escolhemos até Barzinhos trouxas, para dar uma fiscalizada também. Afinal, Voldemort _adora_ quem não é bruxo e nunca se sabe.

- Estou exausto! - Almofadinhas se espreguiçou no banquinho do Bar, pedindo alguma coisa com Vodka, uma bebida trouxa que Lily nos apresentou e é tão boa quanto Whisky de Dragão. Hum, que delícia.

- Duas doses! - pedi - Então, você tem notícias de McKinnon.

Sirius fechou a cara.

- Nem me fale dela. _Nem me fale_. Está metida em alguma expedição _ridícula _pela Irlanda, atrás de bruxos, sem noção alguma. E quando eu lembro que Dumbledore permitiu isso... - e virou uma dose de Vodka. Esse era o jeito de Sirius dizer que estava preocupado com ela.

Ele virou a minha dose também!

Corrigindo, ele está _muito_ preocupado com ela.

Marlene é uma das melhores amigas de Sirius (talvez a melhor mesmo). Ele a trata como uma irmã pequena. Ela formou-se há três anos como aurora, mas já é uma das melhores.

- Você tem tido notícias do Remo?

- Três dias atrás ele me mandou uma coruja. Está bem, recuperando-se da _última_ lua cheia.

- E Pedro?

- Com a mãe. Estava fazendo alguns trabalhos no subúrbio, com Mundungus.

Remo e Pedro eram nossos melhores amigos, os Marotos dos tempos de Hogwarts. _Bons tempos aqueles._

Mundungus é um cara hilário. (Lily o odeia).

E talvez seja melhor eu ir para casa agora, porque Almofadinhas está com uma cara de poucos amigos so de pensar em Marlene. Lírio, _ai_ vou eu.

- Cuidado, Sirius. Você pode verificar aqueles relatórios para mim?

- Deixa comigo.

Aparatar.

* * *

Barulho. Copo quebrando. Chaves na bancada.

Com certeza, James está em casa.

Eu espero sinceramente que ele já tenha comido, porque eu estou com muita preguiça para levantar e esquentar alguma coisa para ele comer.

Merlin, eu sou uma _péssima_ esposa.

Serei uma péssima mãe? Esquecerei de dar comida para o meu filho e ele morrerá roxo de fome?

Coitado.

_Tirem as crianças de perto de mim_.

- Lily, meu amor... - escutei a voz baixinha de James, beijando suavemente meu rosto. Ele é tão carinhoso. Sim, ele seria um bom pai.

Abri os olhos devargazinho, apesar de não estar dormindo.

- Oi querido... - murmurei.

Ele levantou-se e começou a se despir, para ir direto ao banheiro, tomar banho.

- Como foi o trabalho?

- Ótimo... - respondi vagamente - Muitas poções, bastante serviço. E você?

- Duas batidas, somente feridos. - ele respondeu objetivo.

Franzi a testa.

- Trouxas?

- Sim, os Comensais estão mais audaciosos do que nunca.

Levantei-me de vez e encostei na cama, meio sonolenta.

James terminou seu banho, que não durara nem cinco minutos, mas veio cheirando a lavanda para cama, ainda de toalha.

- Eu senti sua falta. - ele disse brevemente, colocando o calção do pijama.

Aquela era forma dele de dizer "eu não aguento ficar tanto tempo longe de você", o que simplesmente me derrete toda, como se nós ainda tivéssemos começando a namorar em Hogwarts.

- Eu também, meu amor. - respondi sorrindo e ajeitando as cobertas para que ele se deitasse ao meu lado.

- Bem... Sabe quem está exalando felicidade lá pelo escritório.

Ah, não. Lá vem ele de novo.

- Quem? - perguntei, desfazendo meu sorriso.

- O Frank, sabe... Por causa da Alice... - e ele fez um gesto com os braços de uma barriga proeminente.

- James, querido, não me venha com essa de filhos, por favor. Não é hora de ter uma geração de _Potterzinhos inescrupulosos_... – eu _sempre_ repito isso a ele.

- Qual o problema de um _Potterzinho inescrupuloso_? – ele resmungou.

- Voldemort é o problema. – sibilei.

- Mas ele não precisa conhecê-lo. – James disse num tom _óbvio_.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você sabe que essa não é a questão! Eu não tenho tempo, James. Como posso conciliar isso com o Departamento, com a Ordem?

- Você não precisa trabalhar! Eu já lhe disse milhares de vezes...

- Eu não vou ficar em casa como uma... _dona-de-casa_ ou um _elfo doméstico_. - citei brava.

- Lily, é só uma criança. É o _nosso_ filho.

Bufei. Ele simplesmente não me entende.

A idiotice é vital à raça dos homens.

Virei-me para o outro lado.

- Boa-noite, James.

Ele hesitou, antes de me abraçar por trás.

- Lily...

- Oi.

- Eu te amo. E eu _nunca_ compararia você a um elfo doméstico.

- Rum...

- Nós faremos tudo no seu tempo.

Não respondi mais nada.

Dormimos abraçados.

* * *

Barulho de louça. Torneira descontrolada. Secador de cabelo.

Com certeza, Lily já está acordada. Acordada e com um humor péssimo.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! - ela murmurava impaciente, quando seu cabelo começou a enrolar no objeto trouxa e estranho.

- Por que você não usa a varinha?

- Por que você não me ajuda em vez de ficar falando?

Ui. Lily acordou com tudo hoje. Tenho pena dos funcionários dela no Departamento.

Meu Lírio bravo continua sendo o melhor Lírio de todos.

Usei a varinha e comecei a desenrolar o cabelo dela. Que Almofadinhas nunca saiba que eu faço isso, é capaz dele passar uma semana me chamando de "cabeleireiro-bruxo-gay".

Ele ainda não esqueceu do meu cabelo loiro _veela_. Talvez ele nunca esqueça.

Lily pronta. Missão cumprida.

- Vou fazer seu café da manhã, querida... - falei dando beijinhos nela. Ela sorriu arrebatadoramente.

- Obrigada.

Eu nunca faço o café-da-manhã dela, mas se isso a deixar feliz e com vontade de me dar muito amor nas primeiras horas da manhã, EBA! Vale a pena! Ainda mais quando eu irritei a paciência dela ontem a noite...

A safadeza de Almofadinhas se entranha em mim, às vezes.

- Lily... Querida... - cheguei perto dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a encostando na bancada da cozinha - Você sabe que nós temos assuntos inacabados, não? - brinquei.

Ela sorriu.

- E _quais_ seriam esses assuntos?

- Aqueles que envolvem eu, você... _sexo_ selvagem.

- Ah... Esses assuntos... Pensei que você estivesse falando da torneira lá de cima que _precisa_ ser consertada...

- Engraçadinha. - disse antes de beijá-la.

- Querido, sério, eu preciso ir...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ela está me rejeitando?

- Você está me rejeitando?

- Claro que não... Eu _só_ preciso chegar cedo no trabalho hoje...

- E por que eu deixaria você partir?

- Porque você é um bom marido e não quer que sua esposa seja despedida.

- Dramática. Você é a melhor de todo aquele Departamento.

- Exagerado. Eu nem sou _tão_ boa assim.

Adoro essa modéstia dela.

- Você é linda e perfeita. Não tem ninguém melhor no mundo. Você está me devendo à noite.

- Você não perde por esperar... - e piscou marota, antes de desaparatar.

Ai Merlin, essa mulher me deixa _louco_. _Banhos frios_ antes do serviço sempre funcionam.

* * *

**N/A: **Lily tem medo de ter filhos. James quer muito um. O que será que ele vai aprontar?

Esse capítulo é só uma explicação de alguns pontos. De como é a relação Lily/James, as opiniões. Vocês verão isso em um ou dois capítulos a mais, então a confusão começa!

Não sei porque demorei a postar. O capítulo já estava no update do fanfiction. Er... problemas técnicos! ))

NÃO DESISTAM DA FIC ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 3. Vai ficar bem legal, prometo!

Comentem! O outro não demora, JURO.

E eu preciso dizer que fiquei MUITO surpresa com a imensidão de reviews e o carinho de vocês! Puxaaaaaa! Vou chorar! (Desculpe mas eu vou chorarrrrrr! ¬¬)

* * *

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Zihsendin**: a grande incentivadora dessa fic! Por onde o filho vai sair? UHUL. Isso é segredo; X

**Thaty: **Tudo é surreal pareceu coisa de "viaaaagem". oshiouahusiahushu. Que merda. Leia, leia!

**Jeh**: Por onde você acha que vai sair? Er... - brincadeira! Você verá. haha.

**MoniMione**: Minha conterrâaaanea! Ai, essa bebida azul é suspeiiita. Mas já dá pra sacar pq ela é diferente, não?

**Mila Potter Evans: **Vocês adoram me encabular de vergonha! Capítulo do Diário em breve! Tô gostando muito de escrever o novo! E acompanhe essa!

**Ju Weasley**: Eu começo a rir sozinha quando imagino o James grávido. Sério! Ele vai ficar demais! E imagina o tipo de padrinhoque o Sirius vai ser! o/

**Lufus: **Ai, obrigada! Foi o primeiro trailer da minha vida e parece que eu me sai bem, né? Graças a Merlin!

**Srt. Lizzie Potter:** Postando! o/ E cadê a sua fic? EU PRECISO DELA. Adoro demais. DDD Posta logo tbm.

**Assuero Racsama**: Ah, simples! O bebê vai sair pelo... Hummm. Segredo, segredo! iusashais.

**Luh Lestrange:** ahhh! outro elogio múltiplo pelo trailer! Que emoção! Aguardeeeeee. ;

**TinaGranger1: **Então leia muito e comenteeeeee!

**Raquel Mello: **Vou postar ráápido sim, juro! Essa fic tem que terminar até Agosto, não? Peloaomenos!

**Fezinha Evans**: A pergunta que não quer calar. POR ONDE? HUM. Vocês são muito curiosos e não respeitam a privacidade do Jamie! o/

**Carol Lair.: **Brigada pela revieww! )) Adoro elas! E acompanhe essa fic, viu?

**Gabriela.Black:** Hahaha. Homens são tão chatos! Eles tinham que ter filhos para sofrer com esse tipo de coisa! Ficar sofrendo imaginando por onde o bebê ia sair! Hahaha. )) Obrigada pela review!

**Diana W. Black: **Ainda não perdoei você por ter tirado a fic do ar, viu? Heheh. Brincadeira! Mas pode voltar a postar ela de novo sim! DD

* * *

COMENTEM.

E até a próxima.

**Ellen-Potter.**


	3. O Plano Imperfeito

**Capítulo II - O Plano Imperfeito**

- Bom-dia, Sra. Potter. - o segurança-bruxo do departamento de Mistérios me cumprimentou, depois de avaliar minha varinha e me lançar alguns feitiços para se certificar de que era eu mesma.

O Departamento de Mistérios é o departamento mais bem protegido de todo Ministério da Magia (depois do gabinete do próprio Ministro, claro). Os estudos desenvolvidos aqui são super secretos e, por isso, são sempre alvos dos mais diversos tipos de ladrões-bruxos que possam existir. E como um membro permanente da Ordem da Fênix, eu preciso me certificar de que nada caia nas mãos erradas.

São tempos difíceis. É preciso saber em quem confiar.

- Bom-dia, Lily. - Rose me cumprimentou, sem tirar os olhos da Poção em que ela trabalhava.

Minha melhor amiga e companheira de trabalho se chama Rose Geller. Ela é francesa e veio para a Inglaterra quando ainda era criança. Por influência de seus pais, freqüentou a Academia de Beauxbatons e não Hogwarts, como eu.

- Bom-dia, Rose. Quantos relatórios temos hoje?

- Dez. E Augusto Rookwood está _exigindo_ informações mais específicas sobre a Ala de Vira-Tempos.

Torci o nariz. Rookwood me irrita. Ele é grosso e eu não gosto dele. Sempre está exigindo as coisas e pouco trabalha por elas.

- E o que você disse a ele?

- Mandei-o estudar para que ele mesmo ache as informações de que precisa. - ela disse séria, ainda trabalhando na sua poção.

- Você está falando sério? - disse surpresa.

- Claro que sim... - ela disse com a testa franzida.

É por isso que eu adoro a Rose.

- Já descobriu do que se trata?

- Ainda não... Veja, olhe as reações... São parecidas demais com uma poção que nós conhecemos.

Cherei o frasco que Rose me ofereceu, com uma poção incolor.

- Parece... _Veritasserum_. - disse confusa.

- Sim... - Rose confirmou - Mas, aparentemente, ela não fez ninguém dizer a verdade. Sim, ela foi utilizada. E eu não consigo encontrar utilidade para ela!

- Rose, querida... - disse dando batidinhas na costa dela, sei quando ela está frustrada - Você encontrará.

- E você já descobriu os efeitos daqueles poções azuladas?

- Não, recebi-as ontem, pra falar a verdade.

- Ah, certo. Mas é melhor você começar a trabalhar nelas...

É verdade. Posso assim adiantar o trabalho e chegar mais cedo em casa.

Droga. Esqueci-as em cima da mesa.

* * *

Desesperado desse jeito na campainha só pode ser o Sirius. Ele simplesmente não tem paciência.

- Onde você estava? Por que demorou muito?

- Eu não posso mais _dormir_ na minha própria casa? - perguntei irritado.

- Onde você estava? Por que demorou muito?

Ele faz isso _só_ para me irritar.

- Você verificou os relatórios?

Ele jogou uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa de centro perfeita da Lily.

Supõe-se que você, quando sai de Hogwarts e adquire alguns anos de idade a mais, se torne uma pessoa mais séria e profissional. Bem, isso _definitivamente_ não aconteceu com Almofadinhas.

- Você tem alguma bebida por ai?

Campainha de novo. As pessoas tiraram o dia de folga no meu dia de folga para me atormentar.

- Remôncio-Aluado.

- Sirôncio-Almofadas. Pontas.

- E ai Aluado, tudo certo? Vai entrando, vai entrando.

- Reunião e nem me convidaram? - Remo começou com falsa resignação.

- Culpa do Pontas que _dorme_ demais. - Sirius disse irritado, remexendo em umas revistas trouxas da Lily, muito engraçadas, cujas fotos _nem_ se mexiam!

- Com licença, eu estou de _folga_!

- Eu também, oras. E nem por isso me transformei num hipogrifo hibernador.

- São oito horas da manhã! - argumentei. Remo virou-se para um ainda muito irritado, Sirius Black.

- Qual o seu problema?

- Hum... Acho que essa eu sei... - disse fingindo estar pensando - Ah, que tal um chamado _McKinnon_?

- Idiota. - Sirius murmurou.

- Ela está _bem_, Sirius. - um Remo muito sério o consolou.

- Tudo bem, vamos falar de coisas alegres... - me pronunciei.

- Quais? Voldemort se explodiu?

- Ainda não... - ignorei o comentário maldoso.

- Lily está grávida? - Remo perguntou pensativo.

- Ainda não, _também_.

- É mais fácil Voldemort se explodir do que a Lily engravidar...

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas... Certo, _nós_ precisamos de um plano.

- _Nós_? Nós, quem? Você e você contando como duas pessoas, não?

- Idiota. - murmurei.

- Você não quer engravidá-la sem ela saber, não? - Remo perguntou receoso.

- ISSO ALUADO. É desse tipo de atitude que nós estamos precisando...

- Aluado sempre tendo boas idéias... - Sirius concordou.

- Ei, eu estou tentando...

- Cala a boca, Aluado. - Sirius interrompeu - Não destrói o plano...

- Ei... - Remo recomeçou o protesto.

- E como você vai fazer isso? - Sirius perguntou para mim.

- Por favor, não tente embebedá-la... - Remo disse nervoso.

- BOA ALUADO. - Sirius deu um pulo de excitação.

- Ei...

- Por isso que as melhores notas eram suas, Aluado... - confirmei.

- Gente, por favor...

- MELHOR! A Lily toma poções contraceptivas, não? E exige que você faça feitiços de proteção, não? Hum, hum... Pense comigo, James...

Momentos como esses são únicos e deveriam ser registrados para posterioridade como os "As Melhores Idéias de Sirius Almofadinhas Black".

- E se eu alterar as poções...

- Exatamente!

- E fingir que faço os feitiços...

- Esse é meu garoto!

- A Lily não vai nem desconfiar! - eu e Sirius vibramos. Remo colocou a mão na cabeça.

- Vocês acham que a Lily vai cair nessa? Ela é a melhor no Departamento de Mistérios! É uma das melhores na Ordem que trabalha com Poções e Encantamentos!

- São nessas horas, meu caro Aluado, amigo fraterno de todo sempre, que cabe a mim transportá-lo a tempos remotos e fazê-lo se lembrar quem eram os melhores alunos de poções em Hogwarts... - Sirius disse empolgado.

- Lily e Snape? - Remo rebateu irônico.

- Bem, certo, eles eram os melhores, eu sei, _mas_, primeiro: seboso não trabalha em conjunto com a Lily e, segundo: eu, você e o nosso amigo Pontas estávamos logo abaixo deles no ranking o que significa basicamente que TRÊS jogadores de quadribol vencem UM.

- Apoiado! - profanei. Almofadinhas está completamente certo.

- Vocês podem se calar um instante e me ouvir?

- Óbvio que não, Aluado.

- Vamos brindar! Esse é um _plano_ que realmente vai dar certo!

- Você vai enganar ela! – Remo disse incrédulo.

- Pontas, que _bebida azul_ é essa?

Sirius pegou três frascos azuis que bobeavam em cima da bancada e cheirou.

- Ah, não sei. A Lily deve ter deixado aí... - respondi vagamente.

- Será que é como _Vodka_?

- _Vodka_? - Aluado perguntou confuso.

- É, _bebida trouxa_. - respondi muito entendido no assunto.

- Ah, deve ser... - Sirius deu de ombros - Isso serve para brindar, já que o nosso amigo Pontas parece que perdeu o jeito e não guarda mais _bebidas_ em casa...

- "_Suco de abóbora é mais saudável, sabia?_" - respondi entediado, repetindo uma frase que Lily constantemente repete.

Sirius distribuiu os frascos.

- Isso tem _jeito_ de poção... - Remo sempre estragando a felicidade dos outros.

- Tem um cheiro bom... - comentei.

- Você acha que a Lily seria tão descuidada ao ponto de jogar suas preciosas poções por ai, _assim_? - Sirius argumentou.

- Boa, Sirius. - apoiei meu amigo. Remo olhava desconfiado do líquido para nós.

- Bebam primeiro... Eu _não_ vou beber isso.

- Frouxo. - Sirius disse rindo. Soltei uma gargalhada. Brindamos animadamente no estilo mais _macho_ possível e bebemos... Delicioso, por sinal. Onde Lily arranja essas coisas?

- Viu Aluado? Não aconteceu absolutamente nada... - Sirius disse abrindo as mãos e girando.

Remo deu de ombros.

- Bom, façam o que quiserem... Eu _não_ vou beber.

* * *

O resto do turno no Departamento não foi menos cansativo. Eu e Rose tivemos que fazer relatórios imensos e detalhados sobre uma família de Poções que utilizavam o Benzoar como base para sua produção.

- Estou exausta! - Rose disse desabando em uma cadeira. Eu estava concentrada na Poção Incolor de Rose, sem obter resultados muito satisfatórios. Misturei com acônito, ditamno, dissolvi em asfodelo e até a combinei com benzoar, mas nada, _absolutamente_ nada, funciona com ela.

- Eu me sinto tão frustrada. Eu costumava ser boa em poções, _sabe_...

- Lily, querida, você _é_ a melhor. Vamos embora, amanhã você detalha isso. Você sabe que não é bom vagar pela noite em tempos como esses.

- É verdade, Rose. _Vamos_ embora.

* * *

Acendi velas pela casa, criando uma espécie de clima romântico (sugestão de Remo) e joguei pétalas sobre a cama, para que a Lily tenha vontade logo de cair nela comigo (sugestão de Sirius).

Eu não sei o que foi, mas eu estou me sentindo tão mais... _disposto_.

- _James_? - escutei a voz dela no andar debaixo, provavelmente confusa. Bagunçei os cabelos e fui ao seu encontro.

- Lily, _querida_. - comecei galanteador, carregando as pastas que ela trazia e levando-as à mesa. Comecei a fazer uma massagem relaxante nos seus ombros.

- Para quê todas as velas? - ela disse sorrindo graciosamente, fechando os olhos com a massagem.

- Uma surpresinha romântica para a _melhor_ esposa do mundo.

Lily suspirou. Ponto para mim. Cama, cama, cama, cama!

- Querido, eu estou tão cansada.

Droga. Ponto para Lily.

- Venha, eu vou fazê-la... _relaxar_.

Subimos a escada e os olhos de Lily _brilharam_ ao avistar as pétalas no chão e sobre a cama. Ponto para mim.

- Oh James, você é _tão_ sensível.

Ponto duplo! Há!

4x1, Lily. Não tem como fugir.

- Você pode pegar minha poção contraceptiva?

- Claro, meu amor.

Bebê, ai vem você! Prepare-se para ser gerado! Esse plano vai dar _tão_ certo.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu adoro escrever com o Jammie. Haha. E eu adoro mais ainda a interação Sirius-James-Remo. Bem, eu odeio o Pettigrew, mas sinto não poder exclui-lo, então de vez em quando ele aparecerá! (Muito raramente mesmo! Haha!). Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e pelas reviews lindas.

* * *

**Agradecimentos**:

**Thaty**: Ah, eu te adoro! Tá sempre acompanhando minhas fic e me dando o maior apoio do mundo! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijinhos e espero que leia e goste!

**Luh Lestrange**: Muito obrigada pela review, querida! E eu espero que a longo prazo (longo mesmo, brincadeira x) a fic possa corresponder às suas espectativas! Beijinhos.

**Diana W. Black: **Me perdoa você que ainda não comecei a ler sua fic nova - Vidas Proibidas - mas qualquer dia aleatório eu apareço por lá! Adoro o jeito como você escreve!Obrigada pela review e espero que goste do cap. Beijinhos!

**Raquel Mello:** Os marotos pensam que tem um plano perfeito, não? Eles só não sabem das consequências disso, o Jammie que o diga. Hehehe. Acho que dá até pra sacar o que vai causar o efeito colateral do bebê na barriga de James, não? Hehehe. Beijinhos e obg por comentar!

**Carol Lair:** Suas reviews são lindas! Eu adoro, adoro! A Lily é a parte racional da relação. Ela sabe o que está acontecendo, coloca em uma folha e analisa os prós e contras. E ter um filho está com uma lista de contras muito maior! Mas o James é a parte da relação que quer viver tudo ao mesmo tempo! E por isso, quer o herdeiro dele a qualquer custo com a mulher que ele ama, não importa se tem um sádico assassino matando todos! Suspeito que o maior medo do James é morrer sem antes ter feito tudo o que ele quer fazer. Então, quem está certo? Difícil, né? EU AMO O SIRIUS. E ele e a Marlene SÓ são amigos, por enquanto. Beijinhos, Carol! Att República! RUM.

**Lily Evans:** Eu sei que é muito chato acompanhar as fics e a atualização simplesmente não sair. Então, eu não vou ficar aqui te dizendo desculpas, implorando por ter demorado e tudo mais. Desculpe, mas eu até me senti mal quando li o seu comentário. Sempre fico feliz quando alguém deixa review quando eu menos espero e a sua só veio deixar o meu dia mais mal. Fique livre e desempedida pra deixar de acompanhar qualquer fic minha, nem comece a ler as que eu começar a postar, então, porque, infelizmente, a minha vida é muito imprevisível no quesito "atualização de fanfics", porque eu escrevo porque gosto e não porque estou sendo obrigada. Espero que você tenha entendido o que eu quero dizer e até mesmo obrigada pelo puxão de orelha, vou tentar ser mais rápida. Beijinhos.

**Naa Potter: **uisahiusuiahisa, TODO MUNDO olha a relação Sirius/Marlene/Amigos com desconfiança. Maaas, eu não sei o que vai rolar com os dois. Quer dizer, eu sei, mas não posso contar. Hehehe. xD Brincadeira, todo mundo sabe. )) Beijinhos e obg pela review!

* * *

Gente, no meu profile vou estar sempre atualizando as NEWS, para vocês saberem como está andando a escrita das fics e tudo mais. Ainda não está muito organizado, mas vou procurar incrementar com algumas coisas! Me adicionem no orkut, estou com Profile para Ficwritter, tá?

Adoro vocês, adoro reviews.

**COMENTEM**.

Beijos,

**Ellen Potter.**


End file.
